harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Скандал в Министерстве
thumb «Скандал в Министерстве» ( ) — десятая глава книги «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня». Действие главы происходит с 26 по 31 августаСогласно информации с сайта Harry Potter Lexicon — Timeline_GF. 1994 года в Норе близ деревни Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул, где Гарри проводит остаток своих летних каникул. Краткий пересказ Компания, возглавляемая мистером Уизли, ранним утром возвращается в Нору после Чемпионата мира по квиддичу. На пороге дома их с нетерпением ждёт взволнованная миссис Уизли, которая уже узнала из газеты о ночных беспорядках в лагере. Очутившись на кухне и успокоив жену, мистер Уизли просматривает статью о ночных нападениях и с горечью говорит, что из-за нападок в адрес Министерства ему придётся работать в свой отпуск, после чего они с сыном Перси отправляются на работу, улаживать сложившуюся ситуацию. Поднявшись в комнату Рона, Гарри рассказывает друзьям о своём сне и боли в шраме. Ребят не на шутку тревожит его рассказ. Чтобы немного развеяться от плохих мыслей, Рон предлагает Гарри поиграть в квиддич, и тот с радостью соглашается. Всю неделю Перси и мистер Уизли по уши оказываются заняты работой. Накануне отъезда в Хогвартс все, кроме Артура Уизли, сидят в гостиной и занимаются своими делами, мимоходом обсуждая прошедшую неделю. Когда, наконец, возвращается глава семьи, он устало говорит, что репортёрша Скитер нашла новый способ выставить Министерство в неприглядном свете — разнюхала про исчезновение Берты Джоркинс; ладно хоть она не добралась до истории с домовиком мистера Крауча. При этом Перси становится на защиту своего начальника, а Гермиона, возмущённая его отношением к эльфам, рьяно выступает в защиту Винки. Чтобы предотвратить назревающий конфликт, миссис Уизли отправляет детей укладывать свои вещи к отъезду. Гарри и Рон решают посмотреть свёртки с вещами, которые Молли Уизли подготовила им к школе, и Рон натыкается на странное бархатное платье. Зашедшая в комнату миссис Уизли смущённо объясняет сыну, что это подержанная выходная мантия. Но Рон, увидев стильную выходную мантию Гарри, не желает её слушать и говорит, что никогда не наденет ничего подобного. И миссис Уизли не выдерживает: Действующие лица *Артур Уизли *Мистер Робертс *Бэзил *Молли Уизли *Гарри Поттер *Фред и Джордж Уизли *Билл Уизли *Гермиона Грейнджер *Перси Уизли *Рон Уизли *Джинни Уизли *Чарли Уизли *Сычик Упоминаемые персонажи *Волан-де-Морт *Рита Скитер *вампиры *Барти Крауч *Букля *Альбус Дамблдор *Поппи Помфри *Питер Петтигрю *Пожиратели смерти *Сивилла Трелони *Сириус Блэк *Йозеф Вронский *Наземникус Флетчер *ликвидаторы заклятий в «Гринготтсе» *Берта Джоркинс *Людовик Бэгмен *Винки *Миранда Гуссокл Интересные факты : В этих главах (с десятой по четырнадцатую) Роулинг допустила небольшую несостыковку в датах. В главе «''Скандал в Министерстве''» указано, что последний день каникул приходится на воскресенье: «— Это был полный бедлам, — со значительным лицом поведал Перси. Дело было в 'воскресенье вечером', накануне отъезда в Хогвартс.» — «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня», Глава 10. Скандал в Министерстве — М.: РОСМЭН, 2002 г., — с. 142. «“''It’s been an absolute uproar,” Percy told them importantly the Sunday evening before they were due to return to Hogwarts.» — Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire, Chapter Ten: ''Mayhem at the Ministry — NY: Scholastic Press, 2000, — c. 151. : Следующая, одиннадцатая глава начинается со слов: «''Когда Гарри проснулся на следующее утро...» — «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня», Глава 11. ''«Хогвартс-Экспресс» — М.: РОСМЭН, 2002 г., — с. 149. «''— when Harry awoke next morning.» — Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire, Chapter Eleven: ''Aboard the Hogwarts Express — NY: Scholastic Press, 2000, — c. 158, следовательно, — уже понедельник. :В этот день они едут Хогвартс, происходит распределение и пир в Большом зале. И в главе тринадцатой сказано: «''На следующее утро буря утихла, ...» — «Гарри Поттер и Кубок Огня», Глава 13. ''Грозный Глаз Грюм — М.: РОСМЭН, 2002 г., — с. 184. «''The storm had blown itself out by the following morning, —''» — Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire, Chapter Eleven: Aboard the Hogwarts Express — NY: Scholastic Press, 2000, — c. 193. :Значит первый учебный день должен приходиться на вторник, но Рон, проверяя расписание на этот день, смотрит именно в графу с понедельником: «''Палец Рона скользил по колонке уроков на понедельник.» — там же. «— said Ron, who was running his finger down the Monday column of his schedule.''» — там же. Примечания de:10. Kapitel: Wirbel im Ministerium fr:4x10 Категория:Главы книг